Caught Off Guard
by CrazedHumor
Summary: I haven't seen or heard from Jake in nearly a week. I'm about to go find him myself and confront him on why he's avoiding me. Then, Bella gets a startling call that makes her rush off to La Push, only to find out something life changing...or is it? J/B AN


_**Okay people...I accidentlly put a DELETED SCENE chapter in the last story. That's why I changed the title.**_

_**This is a one shot I thought of while shoveling this morning. Needed to get it out of my system. No mention of Edward. Made it easier. And funnier.**_

**_I just couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought..._**

**_WARNING there is a little asshole-ishness in this. If you don't like it...oh well._**

**_~*~_**

_**Caught Off Guard**_

As soon at the phone hit the hook, I was worried.

I hadn't talked to Jacob in nearly a week. Now that everything was out in the open, now that I knew what had really happened to him, I was hoping that things would go back to the way things were when I didn't know that by best friend was a werewolf.

Then he hadn't called. I called him after the first day and he had made up excuses to avoid spending time with me. It was either that the pack needed him, during all hours of the night, or there was something he needed to get done around the house. Eventually, I had resorted to calling him at four in the morning the other night just to make sure that he really was avoiding me.

Our conversation was brief. I had asked him what he was doing and he said with a sleepy voice that he was talking to Quil outside his window. I had rolled my eyes. Like a stupid teenage girl, I had decided that it had been the perfect opportunity to move my eyes in that clique manner. Thank god Jacob couldn't actually see me.

When the rest of our conversation didn't get me anywhere, I decided to take matters into my own hands and was going to drive down to La Push tonight so that I could catch Jake in the act and frame him for avoiding me at all possible costs.

I wanted to know what was wrong.

Then he called.

His voice had been so rough, that I nearly put the phone down so I could get in my truck and see him to make sure he was okay. When he told me that there was something that he needed to tell me, I knew that this was what had kept him away from me these past six days. So, when he asked me whether it was okay if he met me at my house or if I came down there, I immediately agreed to go to his house. I didn't want any chance of him having an excuse for leaving in the middle of his explanation.

As mmy truck and I rushed to La Push (a whopping 65 mph), I couldn't help but my mind wonder to the possibilities that would occur. I couldn't help think, after all the times that Jake had desperately hung onto me so that I would leave him, why he suddenly didn't want anything to do with me.

Before my foot could hit the ground, I felt strong arms wrap around my center, heat radiating from his skin and into mine.

He breathed in my ear.

"Bella, I missed you."

He didn't pull away until I hugged him back and when I was able to look into his face he had on a huge smile, his white teeth shining through his wolf grin.

When I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help that familiar flip that took place just in the bottom of my stomach, making me smile uncontrollably. Now a days, whenever I just thought about him my mind would go haywire and my stomach would grown knots. Even the palms of my hands began to sweat...then again I was holding on to 108.9 degrees of pure heat.

"I'm glad you came." He closed my door and he shoved one of his hands into the pockets of his ripped shorts.

I tucked my hair behind my ear to get a better look at him. "Why _wouldn't_ I come?"

Jacob laughed. "Because I haven't see you in nearly a week." He pointed a finger at me. "Don't think I didn't notice your little accusation the other night? I know what you were trying to do."

"Well you can't really blame me. The whole "_Billy wanted me to go fishing with him_" when we both know for a fact that A: You hate fishing and B: Billy was over at my house watching a game."

He shrugged. "You caught me on the spot, what was I going to do? Tell you the truth?" He shook his head like that was the stupidest option in the world.

I groaned. I would let that one slide. Right now I just wanted to know what was wrong. "So? What did you want to tell me?" I rocked side to side, anxiety getting the better of me.

I didn't realize that he had been holding my hand the hold time until he had to let it go in order to place both of his own on my face.

"Bella, don't get mad, okay. It's not my fault."

I eyed him. "Why can't I help thinking that whatever you're about to tell me is your fault?"

He steered me into the garage where the bikes were leaning up against the wall, hidden by the blanket of tarp. Quietly, he sat me down on my familiar bench where I had spent most of my time for the last eight months. Then he sat across from me and sighed.

I could feel the electricity building in the air around us.

"I don't get most of it either. Sam and Billy have been trying to get me to go along with it…but, it isn't like it's bad…I mean it's what I wanted anyway…" He squeezed my hands and looked up at me through his thick, dark lashes. I couldn't help but notice the small glitter that was in his eyes, like pure happiness reaching out to me. "Bella…I've imprinted."

I had no idea what the meant.

"I know you don't have any idea what I'm talking about." He ran his hand through his now short hair, as if seeking out the long strands that use to hang there. He stood and started to pace in front of me.

When he finally let go of my hand, there was a feeling there of loss. Even though he was only a foot away. _If only I could just reach out._

My eyes wandered. His hands behind his head so that he shorts were handing dangerously low and his chest rose and fell underneath his undeserving muscular exterior. Even though it was chilly, I could see the sweat that was almost running down his washboard stomach.

There was a loud clap.

"Huh?" When I blinked I saw the smile on Jacob's face.

"Even though I may appreciate your…_appreciation, _you have to focus."

My eyes widened. He had caught me? I'm never going to stop hearing about that. In this moment though, I didn't care. I just couldn't look away…from his eyes! Yes. From his eyes. They were just such a deep brown. Almost pure.

"I've imprinted on you, Bella." He paused. "Basically…I'm yours."

I raised a brow. "So…if I tell you to jump, you say, 'How high?'"

He shrugged. "If you want. But, this is more serious. I'm talking about, and don't freak out on me." He held up his hands like he was readying for me attack. "Like I said it wasn't something that I could control. It was something that just sort of…happened." He took a deep breath and his voice became soft, sitting down next to me so that he could hold my hand. "Bella…You know…you know that I love you. You know that I'd do _anything _for you. Now, every _single _part of me does. My humanity _and_ my wolf loves you…You're my mate, Bella."

I stared at him in astonishment.

"I mean…You feel it too…don't you? Whenever you're near me, your throat closes up and you cant breath. Suddenly your heart starts pumping faster when you look me in the eyes. Your stomach goes into knots and you start getting this…high? And…it feels like whenever I'm with you, the world stands still. Like it's complete and there's nothing more that you need? Like whenever you see me the sky and the ocean disappears and all there is is the tiny distance between us, thought it feels like miles? Like there aren't any colors anymore except for the ones in my eyes? Because that's what I feel like whenever I'm with you. My _soul_ wants to be with yours…so I belong to you."

I was panicking. Had he read my thoughts? Was there some type of ability to read into the emotions that she had been feeling when she first got here…even now? She shook herself. No. He wasn't a vampire of any sort, he was a werewolf. Completely different. Totally different diet.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat. "This is a 'forever' sort of thing, isn't it?"

Jacob nodded his head lightly.

"This is why you've been avoiding me?"

He repeated his motion. "It's harder to stay away from you the more I see you. It was nearly impossible this last time."

"So…now what?"

He shrugged. "It's up to you. I'm here for you no matter what happiness. What ever you choose, I choose."

I licked my lips in order to buy time. To be honest, over the last few days I'd thought about this. I wondered why I had been so anxious to see Jacob and why it hurt so bad not to be around him. I wondered why, as soon as I pulled out of the Black's driveway, it felt like something was missing. I took a deep breath."Jake…after everything that I've…that we've gone through…Do you honestly believe that I can just say no to you? Do you really think that…" It was stuck in my mouth. "Do you really think that I can just turn away from my soul mate?"

I couldn't help but let a small smile play on my lips…until one was on his.

Then he started to laugh uncontrollably.

His shoulders shook underneath the tension of his skin, and he could barely breath between his wheezing. When I was finally about to see his face, there was a smile so big, I thought I could fit my hand through it, and there were tears falling down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"I…can't…_believe_…you…Bells!"

I was shocked, sitting there with my mouth hung open. I didn't understand.

"You fell for that…So bad!"

He was clutching at his stomach.

It wasn't until he was standing up right and he had wiped all of his tears away that comprehension started to set in.

"You…this isn't…"

"I had to see." He said this without a smile. "I had to see how you'd react."

"You…"

"It's not true. Nothing about _imprinting _is true. I just made it all up. Who'd think of something so idiotic as some destiny thing about _soul mates_ to be real? I was talking to Sam and he said who we end up with is completely our own free will. He said that..."_There are many hard decisions in life. The hardest one of all is who you're going to spent that time with. If we can't choose that of our own free will...then what would we have to fight for_?"

I stared. "So?"

"So I didn't imprint on you." His smile returned, "But, some of it was true…you just have to pick up what was real."

The glittering in his eyes were back.

It wasn't until he started to walk away that anger began to take me.

"You're so _easy_ to get to, Bells. No wonder those leeches got to you. You didn't stand a chance."

~*~

Hehe. I love Jacob.

Just a little drabble of humor and teasing of Edward/Bella...since everyone tries to hate on Bella/Jacob.


End file.
